A viagem inesperada
by Angelina Weasley2
Summary: Todos estavam preparados para ir para Hogwarts porém um acidente acontece levando HP, Hermione, Ron, os gêmeos e Gina para um lugar inesperado.
1. O acidente

ObservaÃ§Ã£o: Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling e a Warner. Essa fic nÃ£o tem nenhuma ligaÃ§Ã£o com eles e nenhum interesse lucrativo.  
  
  
  
CapÃ­tulo 1- O acidente  
  
  
  
Dia de embarcarem para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts. Todos estavam na Toca e, para variar, todos estavam atrasados. Fred esquecera onde tinha colocado seus fogos de artifÃ­cio Dr. Filibusteiro, Jorge tinha escondido a varinha de Percy, Gina nÃ£o se lembrava onde havia guardado o seu diÃ¡rio (que por acaso estava no malÃ£o de Fred), Sra. Weasley gritava pela casa avisando para todos que o trem para Hogwarts partiria em 30 minutos e assim sucessivamente. Quando todos conseguiram estar prontos faltavam apenas 10 minutos para o trem partir. Nem de longe eles iriam conseguir chegar a plataforma nove e meia na estaÃ§Ã£o de KingÂ´s Cross. Sr. Weasley tentou convencer a sua esposa a irem com o seu carro voador, Sra Weasley nÃ£o aceitou, afinal o primeiro carro que o Sr. Weasley havia enfeitiÃ§ado rendera uma enorme confusÃ£o e atÃ© hoje estÃ¡ perdido na Floresta Proibida de Hogwarts. Eles tinham de arranjar algum modo...EntÃ£o Rony teve a idÃ©ia perfeita: iriam com PÃ³ de Flu! Harry nÃ£o gostou da idÃ©ia. A Ãºltima vez que viajara com o PÃ³ de Flu nÃ£o tinha sido muito agradÃ¡vel. Eles tinham que fala o nome do lugar que queriam ir com clareza, mas Harry engasgou na hora de dizer Beco Diagonal e acabou parando na Travessa do Tranco, um lugar destinado Ã  arte das trevas. Hermione tambÃ©m estava apreensiva, nunca havia viajado com PÃ³ de Flu.Faltava muito pouco tempo, entÃ£o para nÃ£o se atrasarem mais e para ninguÃ©m se perder eles resolveram se dividir. Os menores de idade Harry, Jorge, Fred, Gina, Rony e Mione iriam com o PÃ³ de Flu. Sr. Weasley, Sra. Weasley, Percy, Carlinhos e Gui iriam aparatar com os malÃµes e os animais. Assim, Harry e Mione ficaram mais tranqÃ¼ilos, pois Fred sabia como proceder. Fred pegou um punhado de PÃ³ de Flu e jogou na lareira da Toca. A lareira ficou verde-esmeralda e todos entraram, apenas com a roupa do corpo e suas varinhas. No momento em que Fred iria gritar ESTAÃ‡ÃƒO KINGÂ´S CROSS, Rony, que estava atrÃ¡s de Fred espirrou, empurrando o irmÃ£o.  
  
ESTAÃ‡ÃƒO KIN-G-G-Â´S CR-O-SS- gaguejou Fred.  
  
  
  
Tudo comeÃ§ou a rodar, eles viam vÃ¡rias lareiras passando em volta deles, e a viagem demorava muito mais que o esperado. AtÃ© que..  
  
BAM.  
  
Todos caÃ­ram. Estavam em cima de uma pedra, um caÃ­do por cima do outro. NÃ£o sabiam onde estavam. Repararam apenas que o clima havia mudado. Em Londres estava um pouco de frio, nesse novo lugar estava quente. Eles se levantaram, limpando as roupas que estavam cobertas de fuligem. Fred entÃ£o, olhou em volta e vendo que nÃ£o estavam na estaÃ§Ã£o de KingÂ´s Cross, partiu pra cima de Rony.  
  
O QUE VOCÃŠ PENSOU QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO RONY???? Aonde estamos?  
  
Jorge e Mione seguraram Fred.  
  
Me deu vontade de espirrar Fred, eu nÃ£o tenho culpa!!!- sibilou Rony, com as orelhas vermelhas.  
  
VOCÃŠ DEVERIA TER ESPIRRADO PARA OUTRO LADO - bravejou Fred.  
  
Ta .. desculpe-me, tudo Ã© culpa minha mesmo...  
  
Nisso, Jorge olhava a sua volta e de repente se tocou.  
  
FRED!!! Deixa de ser burro!!! NÃ³s deverÃ­amos agradecer ao Rony! NÃ³s, nesse momento, estarÃ­amos num trem partindo de volta para Hogwarts, onde passarÃ­amos meses olhando pra cara feia do Snape, aturando o Filch... mas nÃ£o, estamos aqui LIVRES!!! Sozinhos, sem pai nem mÃ£e!!!!  
  
Fred, levantou a cabeÃ§a, olhou a sua volta... e pela primeira vez abriu um sorriso!  
  
Ã‰ verdade!!! Como nÃ£o pensei nisso antes????? Rony, vem cÃ¡ meu grande irmÃ£o.  
  
Rony e Fred comemoravam quando Mione interveio:  
  
- Ah, Ã©.. vocÃªs acham isso tudo muito divertido nÃ£o Ã©.- Os meninos concordaram com a cabeÃ§a.- NÃ³s estamos em um lugar que nÃ£o conhecemos, sem as nossas coisas, sem um tostÃ£o no bolso sequer e sem comida. COMO Ã‰ QUE VOCÃŠS ACHAM QUE NÃ"S VAMOS SOBREVIVER?  
  
Nem ao menos temos uma coruja para mandarmos para Hogwarts para explicarmos o que aconteceu...- falou Gina  
  
Pessoal...vai ser somente uma questÃ£o de tempo atÃ© eles nos encontrarem. SerÃ¡ fÃ¡cil. NÃ³s ficaremos aqui um, ou no mÃ¡ximo dois dias. Com a ajuda de Dumbledore, eles irÃ£o nos encontrar!- tentava tranqÃ¼ilizar Harry  
  
Realmente.. O Harry tem razÃ£o - falou Rony. Agora, nÃ³s deverÃ­amos dar uma volta por aqui, para ver se descobrimos onde estamos.  
  
Todos concordaram e saÃ­ram caminhando. Estava realmente muito quente. Para a tranqÃ¼ilidade de todos, eles perceberam que estavam em um lugar habitado por bruxos, pois estavam num lugar extremamente parecido com o Beco Diagonal. Era um lugar em que se vendia tudo para os bruxos, desde varinha de condÃ£o atÃ© corujas. A animaÃ§Ã£o deles seria grande se eles nÃ£o tivessem reparado no letreiro das lojas..  
  
Tudo estava escrito em uma lÃ­ngua totalmente diferente da que eles conheciam.  
  
Mione, vocÃª tem noÃ§Ã£o de que lÃ­ngua Ã© essa? - perguntou Rony  
  
Claro que sei, nÃ£o Ã© Rony. Se nÃ£o me engano, isso Ã© portuguÃªs. Idioma falado em Portugal, Brasil, MoÃ§ambique...  
  
Ih.. Viemos parar em Portugal!!!ÃŠBA!!!- exclamou Fred.  
  
Acho que nÃ£o.- falou Hermione. O clima de Portugal estÃ¡ um pouco parecido com o da Inglaterra, ou seja, estarÃ­amos no outono nesse momento. PorÃ©m, nÃ£o Ã© o que parece... Se eu nÃ£o me engano.. nÃ³s estamos em outro hemisfÃ©rio. Para ter certeza, precisaria estar de noite, sÃ³ assim poderia analisar as estrelas e saber ao certo onde estÃ¡vamos...  
  
Eu acho que seria mais fÃ¡cil chamar alguÃ©m e perguntar onde estamos.- disse Rony, tirando risadas abafadas de todos, menos Ã© claro, de Mione.  
  
Resolveram jogar o snap explosivo pra ver quem iria perguntar para alguÃ©m onde eles estavam. Gina perdeu a partida, logo ela iria ter que ir perguntar. PorÃ©m, Gina ficou muito nervosa e pedia desesperadamente para nÃ£o ir. Fred, Jorge e Rony nÃ£o se comoveram, Harry, porÃ©m resolveu ir no lugar dela.  
  
Pode deixar que eu vou no seu lugar, nÃ£o precisa chorar ok?- disse Harry, enxugando o rosto vermelho de Gina  
  
Gina agradeceu ao Harry com um abraÃ§o, arrancando piadinhas de todos. Harry entÃ£o saiu andando, disfarÃ§ando que estava olhando as lojas, com a intenÃ§Ã£o de encontrar um bruxo com uma cara um pouco confiÃ¡vel. EntÃ£o viu se aproximar um menino de 16, 17 anos, moreno, cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos. Harry chegou atÃ© ele e puxou assunto:  
  
Oi, meu nome Ã© Harry Potter. VocÃª...  
  
Meu Deus, vocÃª Ã© Harry Potter.  
  
Harry nÃ£o entendeu uma sÃ³ palavra na lÃ­ngua em que ele falou, sÃ³ percebeu que ele mencionara o seu nome.  
  
Desculpe, mas eu nÃ£o falo a sua lÃ­ngua...  
  
Eu percebi, desculpe. Ã‰ que a surpresa foi tanta de encontrar Harry Potter em pessoa que eu falei em portuguÃªs mesmo. Sorry  
  
M..m..as vocÃª me conhece?  
  
Claro.. quem nÃ£o conhece Harry Potter? Ã‰ uma grande honra falar com aquele que derrotou VocÃª-Sabe-Quem!  
  
-Ã‰, olha sÃ³, no momento eu estou com um grande problema sabe. Eu gostaria dde saber...hum.. sei que pode parecer meio estranho mas Ã© que... hum... vocÃª pode me dizer Ã©... onde nÃ³s estamos?  
  
Ã‰ claro. NÃ³s estamos no Beco Diagonal.  
  
Ta, eu sei... mas nÃ³s estamos em que paÃ­s? Portugal?- Harry viu a sobrancelha do menino franzir.  
  
-Claro que nÃ£o Harry! O que aconteceu com vocÃª? NÃ³s estamos no Rio de Janeiro, Brasil!  
  
BRASIL?!?!?!?!?  
  
Nota da autora: E agora como eles vÃ£o fazer agora que estÃ£o no Brasil? NÃ£o percam o prÃ³ximo capÃ­tulo! 


	2. A outra lingua

Observação: Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling e a Warner. Essa fic não tem nenhuma ligação com eles e nenhum interesse lucrativo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo 2- A outra língua  
  
  
  
  
  
BRASIL?!?!?!?!?  
  
Ué, por quê o espanto? Você está perdido? Não.. Ah Meu Deus... Harry Potter perdeu a memória!!!!  
  
Não é nada disso! É uma história muito longa que infelizmente eu não posso te contar agora. Muito obrigado pela sua informação.  
  
Mas Harry...  
  
Harry não deu atenção e foi se afastando. Estava atordoado demais para responder perguntas. Mione estava certa. Eles estavam em outro hemisfério, outro continente. E agora, o que fariam? Será que Dumbledore os encontrariam facilmente como pensara?  
  
  
  
-BRASIL??????- espantou-se Rony  
  
-YEAH!!! –comemoram Fred e Jorge ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Posso saber qual é o motivo de tanta animação?-perguntou Gina  
  
Claro que pode maninha... É no Brasil que estão concentradas as mulheres mais bonitas do mundo.  
  
YEAH!- comemoraram Rony e Harry, deixando Mione e Gina muito chateadas.  
  
Hunf.. até parece..-resmungaram as duas.  
  
Vocês não tem motivos para comemorar...  
  
Que foi que você disse Mione?- Rony olhara espantado para a amiga.  
  
Que vocês não tem motivos pra comemorar Rony  
  
Mione, não precisa ficar com inveja.. Aposto que deve ter alguns garotinhos bonitinhos por aqui, não mais que a gente é claro, mas deve ter..-disse Fred.  
  
Posso saber o por que?- indagou Rony.  
  
Porque se nós estamos no Brasil, as mulheres falam português, e que eu saiba, vocês não sabem falar uma palavra em português.  
  
O sorriso dos meninos desaparecera. Mais uma vez Mione estava certa. Não falavam uma palavra em português.  
  
-Mas o Harry conseguiu falar com o garoto- tentou Fred  
  
-É, mesmo Harry, como você conseguiu falar com ele?  
  
É... hum.. ele falava inglês.  
  
Estão vendo? Talvez todos aqui falem inglês!- disse Jorge  
  
Claro que não!- retrucou Mione- Alguns sim, falem inglês, mas a grande maioria fala somente o português.  
  
Os meninos ficaram calados por um tempo, como se não acreditassem. Fred e Jorge sonhavam em ir ao Brasil desde quando Percy se correspondia com uma menina brasileira. Harry e Rony nunca pensaram em estar no Brasil, porém estavam tão desapontados quanto os gêmeos.  
  
EU TIVE UMA IDÉIA!- exclamou Rony  
  
Nem vem. A sua última idéia nos trouxe até aqui. Eu não aceito nenhuma idéia sua.  
  
Ah, cala a boca Jorge!. Mione, você é de longe a melhor aluna de Hogwarts.  
  
Não deixa o Percy escutar isso, ele ficaria furioso...- debochou Fred, arrancando risadas abafadas de Harry, Jorge e Gina.  
  
Por que me elogiar agora Rony?  
  
Ora Mione.. você conhece vários feitiços. Só tira dez nas aulas de Transformação, nas outras também, mas...  
  
Fala logo Rony!!!  
  
Bom, duvido que você não conheça nenhum feitiço ou uma poção que faça a gente falar português.  
  
Mione ficou quieta por um instante. É claro que conhecia um feitiço desses, mas se colocasse em Rony, ele poderia conversar livremente com as brasileiras, mas não sabendo ao certo porquê, ela não queria isso. E Gina, com certeza não iria querer ver o Harry de papinho com uma menina. Por outro lado, tudo ficaria mais fácil. Poderiam tentar arranjar um modo de voltar para Hogwarts.  
  
É mesmo Mione, você sabe ou não sabe?- exclamou Harry.  
  
É claro que eu sei.  
  
Ué, então porque você não falou logo?- perguntou Jorge  
  
Não adianta. Bruxos menores de idade não podem fazer feitiços fora de Hogwarts.  
  
Mas nós estamos em uma situação de perigo. Podemos sim utilizar a magia. Nós já voamos em carro voador, o Harry já fez a tia dele virar um balão e nunca fomos punidos.-disse Rony  
  
É mesmo Hermione, coloca logo esse feitiço na gente!- exclamou Fred  
  
Brasileiras, aí vamos nós!!!! Exclamou Jorge  
  
Mione olhou para Gina. Pela cara ela não estava nada satisfeita. Mas Gina olhou para Mione e balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmativo.  
  
Mione tirou a varinha do bolso. " Que sorte nós termos trazido a varinha conosco", os meninos falavam.  
  
-Falarium leinguam- disse Mione, apontando a varinha um por um e depois em si mesmo.  
  
Esse era o feitiço? Não precisa colocar a língua que você quer falar?- perguntou Harry  
  
Não, você passa a falar a língua dominante do local.- explicou Mione  
  
Nossa, que máximo!!! Mas não parece que nós estamos falando em português. Eu escuto vocês falando em uma língua diferente, mas entendo tudo o que falam.  
  
É assim mesmo Fred.  
  
Que tal darmos uma volta por aí?- perguntou Jorge, louco para sair andando pelo Brasil. 


	3. O Beco Diagonal Brasileiro

Observação: Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling e a Warner. Essa fic não tem nenhuma ligação com eles e nenhum interesse lucrativo.  
  
Capítulo 3- O Beco Diagonal brasileiro  
  
  
  
Foram andando pelo Beco Diagonal brasileiro e não viram nada de muito diferente do que o Beco Diagonal inglês. Viu que eles curtiam Quadribol também, pois havia uma loja também intitulada Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol. Quando estavam cansados de andar e depois que toda aquela excitação inicial passara, resolveram sentar na calçada.  
  
Estou com muita fome- exclamou Gina, seguida por um imenso ronco em seu estômago.  
  
Eu também- disseram todos juntos.  
  
E então, o que vamos fazer?  
  
Não viam nenhuma alternativa, a não ser, ficarem parados ali até quando o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley os encontrassem. Quando já estavam ficando verdes de tanta fome, Harry viu aquele menino que havia lhe dado informação a um tempo atrás.  
  
Pessoal, olhem aquele menino que eu pedi a informação naquela hora!  
  
É, é ele mesmo! Disse Rony, com aparente fraqueza na voz.  
  
Nós podemos pedir ajuda a ele! – exclamou Mione!  
  
- Ah, é claro! Vamos chegar para ele e dizer: olha, nós somos ingleses e viemos pra cá sem querer sabe. Foi culpa do Rony tadinho.. ele espirrou... Ah, Mione, tenha dó!- disse Fred.  
  
Não, nós podemos chamá-lo, contar para ele toda a história, ele irá entender. – disse Mione com todo o apoio de Gina.  
  
E se ele não for um cara legal? E se ele for algum parente do Snape ou do Malfoy?- indagou Rony.  
  
Acorda Rony!!! Isso é impossível! Todas as últimas gerações dos Snape e dos Malfoy estudaram em Hogwarts!  
  
Eu sei Mione, não era pra você levar tudo ao pé da letra. Eu quis dizer, e se por acaso ele for do tipo deles? Nós vamos ficar nas mãos de um desconhecido?- retrucou Rony.  
  
Se ele for desse tipinho, a gente estupora ele, o amarra e o faz comer os fogos do Dr. Filibusteiro, como nós fizemos com aquela salamandra no salão comunal lembram-se?- falava Jorge, com total apoio de Fred que se lembrava com orgulho do dia em que a salamandra voava pelo salão da Grifinória.  
  
Ta legal. Seremos democráticos. Quem quer a ajuda dele? Vamos ser rápidos, pois ele pode sair da loja a qualquer momento. Quem é a favor de chama-lo levante o braço!- pediu Harry  
  
Mione, Gina, Fred, Jorge e Harry levantaram o braço. Rony vendo que havia perdido, ficou emburrado.  
  
Depois não digam que eu não avisei! Esse cara deve ser um monstro!  
  
Não julgue as pessoas antes de conhecer Rony!- Gina olhava para a cara do irmão como se não acreditasse na injustiça que ele estava fazendo.  
  
Bom, já que todos- " Todos não!" exclamava Rony- é.. quase todos votaram a favor do menino, nós iremos até lá falar com ele. Mas quem vai contar a história toda?- perguntou Fred que já tirava de cima de si a chance de ser o "felizardo" a ir falar com o menino.  
  
Acho melhor o Harry ir- disse Jorge, tomando a mesma atitude do irmão.  
  
Eu??? De novo??? Por que???- perguntava Rony indignado.  
  
É tem que ser você Harry, você já falou com ele antes!  
  
Isso mesmo Mione, você está certa.  
  
Harry viu que estava encurralado na parede. Ou iria. Ou iria. Olhou para Rony, que estava afastado do grupo. O amigo olhou para ele com cara de " Nem-tente-olhar-para-mim-eu-avisei!"  
  
-Tá legal eu vou! Mas todo mundo vai ter que ir comigo. TODO mundo- Harry frisou bem, olhando para Rony.  
  
Todos levantaram e seguiram Harry, que ia na direção do menino brasileiro. 


End file.
